Who's that girl?
by Shiori Kaiou
Summary: The girl looked at her sadly and disappered in a wave of the water, she sat on the fountain and sighed. rn"And every time I said I'm lonely she looked at me with despair.". A Sailor Moon story not Usagi, Sailor Moon it's quiet sad!


Who's that girl?

"Again in this garden" she said looking at the place around her, walking to her bench, she sat and looked at the sky,

"Every time I black out I will wake in another part of this garden", her baby blue eyes widened

"I even remember fighting with some kind of monster" she got up, smoothing her short skirt then walked to the fountain

where she could see her reflection, she saw another girl with long blond hair in the same style as her's with the same baby blue eyes

looked at her and smile. The girl seemed to be very happy about something.

"Who's that girl, she looks like me but... I'm not her, she doesn't seem to be lonely... like me."

The girl looked at her sadly and disappered in a wave of the water, she sat on the fountain and sighed.

"And every time I said I'm lonely she looked at me with despair."

'You're not alone...' the wind wispered to her making her shiver.

"But I'm all alone in this huge garden, where are my companions?" she asked the wind.

'Find them...' it wispered back.

"Find them, how?" she wispered with tears in her eyes

'Only you know...'.

"Only I know...I'll find them and never be alone again...".

She make her way to a cherry tree near a figure of a tall, slender woman. She knelt in front of her as she prayed. "Queen, give me strength to find my lost friends."

the woman seemed to smile at her, taking it as a blessing, she started her trip to eternity, and found her lost dear friends.

_There were places we would go at midnight_

_There were secrets that nobody else would know_

_There's a reason but I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I thought they all belonged to me_

She started to get far away from the garden when the scenary changed. Before her she saw a playground with a lot of plush animals and some dolls. In every corner there were a few pictures of a little baby girl with big crystal blue eyes playing in the sand, eating ice cream, or walking to her mother.

"What's this?" She asked picking up a bunny from the floor.

'Memories...'

"Memories, of that girl?"

walking to a TV in the farthest corner of the place, she turned it on and a little older then the photos flashed on the screen. The girl was crying, her baby blues full of tears.

"Where is mommy?" the girl asked the a tall man.

Her father she thought.

"She'll be here soon honey, she went to pick you new brother, Don't you want to meet him?"

her father picked her up, the girl put her little face on his shirt.

"No, I don't, I want mommy back."

Her father rubbed her blond hair. "Now, you didn't mean that right?."

The girl shook her head "No..."

Her father smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're scared, aren't you?" he asked as the little girl nodded and sobbed

"There is nothing to fear, your mommy and little brother will be here soon and then we will make a party for your brother, do you want that?"

The girl nodded and gave her father a little smile.

She walked to a picture of the little girl with her baby brother.

"I don't remember my family, are they lost too?",

'No...'

"Then, where are they?"

'Only you know...'

She sighed and made her way out of the playground.

The scenary changed again. Now it seemed to be the room of a teenager with famous singers on the wall and a couple of mangas on the floor. Still there were pictures of the little girl on the room. A few of them were of her alone smiling to the camera, there were a few of them like that, just the girl, or the girl with her family. However, walking a little farther there were some of her and other girls,

two pictures of the girl and a boy and one of the girl, the boy and a little girl with pink hair.

"That girl seem familiar."

'You know her...'

"No, I don't remember her." She walked to a computer and turned it on, again a video was presented to her.

The girl was in her room, when something startled her.

"Wha... Oh it's just you kitten."

The little black cat smile. "I finally found you," the cat said.

The girl jumped out of her bed startled "What?...you... you can talk?"

The cat nodded "Yeah I can talk, Sailor Moon."

The girl's eyes widened "Who?" Sailor Moon? She thought. After that there were a few fights with some strange monsters Thats me,

Other girls joined that girl along with the boy from the pictures.

She turned off the computer and laid on the bed.

"That was me"

'Thats right...'

"But I don't remember anything."

She glared at the picture of the girl.

"You stole my life," She said. The girl seemed to smile sadly at her.

'Thats not true...' the wind wispered.

"Then, Why am I here all alone?".

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real_

_It's not right_

_It's my day_

_It's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl livin' my life?_

_(Oh no, livin' my life)_

She left that damned place in a hurry, not looking back, not wanting to look at that place.

Soon enough she was in another place, everything around her was dark, a sudden chill past through her making her shiver.

"Where is here?"

'What could have been...'

She tried to walk through the dark place but feared to fall.

"What do you mean?"

'You were not born here...'

She gasped and tried to run but something in the floor made her fall. She was scared of this darkness,

a few tears slipped from her baby blue eyes.

"I want to go back," She said.

'Look...'

A tiny light could be seen in the distance, She got up and started running towards that light.

The darkness seemed to hold her, making her slower then she was. She fought and ran faster.

'Run...' the wind seemed to encourage her giving her strength.

She ran and ran and when she was close enough to that bright light she faited.

_Seem like everything's the same around me_

_Then I look again and everything has changed_

_I'm not dreaming_

_so I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_She's everywhere I want to be_

'Open your eyes...'

Her baby blues opened and looked around the new place she found herself in. It looked just like the garden she came from.

"Am I back?"

Something caught her attention, a blur of golden light that seemed to hide in a tree. She slowly walked to that place, never letting her guard down. Snother blur of drak light passed behind her, too quick for her to figure out what it was.

"Seems like I have company" She said, ready to fight whatever was there.

two blurs, one of blue light and the other brown passed beside her. She tried to stop them but they were too quick for her and she falls on the grass.

A few giggles were heard. she got up and walked to the tree she first saw the golden light, where she came upon a giggling girl with long golden blond hair.

"Who are you?" She asked, ready to attack the new girl.

"You know" The blond replied, smiling at her. she walked to the bushes and the blond called someone. Another girl with long dark hair emerged from the bushes laughing too.

"Are you angels?" She asked walking toward the two of them when two other girls appeared. A short blue haired girl and a long brown haired girl though shorter than the first two.

"No we're not" the blue haired girl answered her.

"Then, who are you?" She asked again. "I thought I died back there, and this isn't my home".

The four girls giggled.

"this is your home" the brunette answered.

She stared at them blankly.

"I don't remember anything" She said sitting on the grass, tears coming to her eyes again. The four girls walked to her and hugged her.

"You will remember" the drak haired girl said, kissing her forehead.

And everything went black again.

_Who's that girl?_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want_

_That has stolen my world_

_It's not real_

_It's not right_

_It's my day_

_It's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl livin' my life?_

All the memories rushed through her head...

"But mommy I want to go play with Minako and Rei!"

My mommy shook her head.

"You know it's your turn to take care of your little sister".

I crossed my arms "I want to play!" I complained.

"Okay, we will do something, if you take care of your sister today I will buy you a huge ice cream. what do you think? After all, your sister really likes staying with you."

I nodded "Okay, but I want the biggest ice cream on the moon"

my mommy smiled

"I promise"

A single tear scapes her eyes...

"Mai come back here" I shouted to my ten years old sister.

"But I want to go to the lake right now," She said making one of her famous puppy eyes.

I sighed "Okay, go. don't go to far away, okay?"

She nodded and joined her friends. I sighed again. 'I wish you could have seen her mom, she's just like you.'

something brought me back to reality, Ami smiled at me.

"What's wrong Usagi, thinking about your mother again" She asked as smiled sadly at me.

"I couldn't save her Ami, I wasn't strong enough."

"Don't blame yourself, you know your powers were new, ours were too, and that monster was stronger than us."

I shook my head "I still blame myself. I was her only hope Ami, and now the only person I have left is my little sister, I don't want to lose her either"

Ami hugged me.

By now she was in tears...

"I will miss you sis..."

Mai was dying, she only had a few hours to live and I couldn't save her "Please Mai, stay!."

I begged to her, crying openly infront of my friends who were with me in such a hard time. She smiled sadly.

"I can't, but I will tell mom how good as a sister you... were to... me..."

I screamed in agony and cried, hugging my little sister. The other girls hugged me too.

She weeped tears, everything went black again...

_I'm the one who made you laugh_

_Who made you feel_

_and made you sad_

_I'm not sorry_

_For what we did_

_For who we were_

_I'm not sorry_

_I'm not her_

The girl from before appeared in front of her.

"I didn't steal your life dear friend, you did not remember."

She stared at her "You're the wind!"

The other girl nodded.

"I was so sad that you were so confused that I tried to help you, and finally I have succeed, I'm glad" The girl smiled.

"Who are you?" She asked, getting close to the other girl.

"I'm you."

"Your me?"

"Yes, and you're me."

She shook her head. "I don't understand."

The girl smiled "that was your last lifetime, I have one too but in this lifetime we're two girls in one body".

"Can we live like this?" She asked.

"Of course we can. I'm not the only one in this body and now you know why you blacked out".

She giggled. "Yeah, I think so."

They stared at each other.

"I need to go."

"Hey wait, what's you name?"

The girl smiled "Same as yours... Sailor Moon" With those last words the girl disappered.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes and smiled at her other friends "Hi guys." The other four smiled at her and hugged her again.

_Who's that girl?_

_where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_that you want_

_that has stolen my world_

_It's not real_

_It's not right_

_It's my day_

_It's my night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl livin' my life?_

_(Oh no, Livin' my life)_

End.

A/N: Well, what do you all think about this sad though cute fic, too weir, too sad, too gorgeous :hehehe:.

This idea just stuck on my head the week I got vacation on school, (a trip for about four hours and a new CD of Hilary Duff clould do wonders on me).

This is a really touching song and I was on the mood of 'Why do every write about the way sailor moon afects Usagi's life and not the other way around?', well at least I have never read something like that so I decided to do it myself.

Been honest I never expected it to end like that, I wanted to make sailor moon very mad at Usagi but I couldn't I admired her to much to do that to her.

This fic goes to a special someone, _You know I love you!_

'Who's that girl' is part of Hilary Duff's lastest CD (At least I think it is).

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and all the other companies I don't remember right now.

Well, have to go.

See ya next time!

Oh! one more thing, LEAVE A REVIEW!

Shiori Kaiou out!


End file.
